Different Music
by Youngestlatif2
Summary: Waah kali ini author buat ff requet nya temen author,, Happy Reading Guys.. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Title :

Different Music

Main Cast :

-TAO EXO

-AMBER F(x)

-And Others Cast

Note :

Sekarang Author buat salah satu dari Tao EXO dan Amber F(x)

It's romance..

Bacalah sendiri dan jangan lupa untuk mereview nya, karena saya sangat membutuhkan masukan dan pendapat anda.. ^^

CHAPTER 1

Author POV

"Teng teng teng teng –" terdengar alunan alat music gamyeong dimainkan oleh salah satu namja yang berada di Universitas di Myeongdong.

Minggu depan nanti Tao akan mewakili sekolah nya untuk menjadi pemain alat music di acara Korea Music Talent di sebuah acara TV. Kali ini ia akan berkolaborasi dengan berbagai orang di salah satu universitas lain nya di korea.

"Kris hyung? Apakah alunan tadi benar? Aku sulit untuk mendengarkan apa yang aku bunyikan."

Tanya tao kepada hyung nya.

"ahh bodoh sekali kau ini, kau kan sudah ditunjuk oleh pak luhan. Seharusnya kau bisa, tapi mengapa kau masih bertanya denganku?" celetuk kris.

"Ya hyung, tidak seperti itu juga kali, aku juga manusia hyung. Gimana sih?" sahut tao yang resah.

"Yasudah coba kau kembali dengan nada yang kau mainkan tadi."kris memberikan saran yang singkat.

"Uuuh, Ok hyung" jawab tao kemudian melakukan apa yang dikatakan kris tadi.

*Berbeda dengan Tao, Amber salah satu murid yang terpilih, juga tengah sibuk mempersiapkan yang akan ditampilkan nya nanti.

"Tor Unnie,Apakah aku sudah terlihat cukup baik dengan lagu ini? Ini adalah chord tersulit selama aku main bass,"Tanya amber kepada unnie nya yang keturunan china itu.

"Ya tak apalah amber, lagipula ini hanya sekali? Tunjukkanlah bahwa kau bisa!"victoria memberinya semangat untuk event ini.

"Baiklah Unnie!"jawab amber semangat.

*Waktu untuk tampil di acara tv tersebut tinggal 2 hari lagi. Amber tidak tahu bahwa ia akan berkolaborasi dengan music apa. Begitu juga dengan tao yang tak mengetahui siapa yang akan ia ajak berkolaborasi.

*H-1 sebelum acara tampil. Kepala redaksi tv itu memanggil semua pemain alat music yang telah dipilihnya diberbagai universitas termasuk Amber dan Tao. Mereka dikumpulkan disebuah ruangan khusus untuk latihan para artis-artis yang berbentuk balok memanjang yang berhiaskan warna biru pink itu.

"Ya Baiklah anak-anak kalian saya pilih tentu saja karena kalianlah yang terbaik, maka dari itu tunjukkanlah bahwa kalian bisa!"ujar Kepala Redaksi yang memiliki suara bass itu. Ya namanya Park Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara didepan Amber,Tao, dan yang lainnya.

"Hei bukankah kalian belum mengenal 1 sama lain? Kalau begitu ayo berkenalanlah!"sambung nya lagi.

*Sekarang posisi semua pengisi acara duduk manis dilantai latihan tersebut dan mereka mulai berkenalan. Itu juga yang dilakukan oleh Amber dan Tao.

"Hai,selamat pagi,perkenalkan saya Tao"ucap tao duluan.

"Ya, selamat pagi, saya Amber"jawab amber. Dan yang lain nya berkenalan satu sama lain,

*10 menit berlalu dan tuan chanyeol melanjutkan perkataan nya lagi.

"Selesai.. perkenalan nya selesai baiklah akan saya bagi kelompok nya, bukankah kalian sudah latihan dari rumah? Nah kali ini saya akan membagikan kelompok yang sebenarnya menjadi 2 bagian, baiklah Kelompok 1 : Luna & Chen sebagai vocal, Tao sebagai pemain gamyeong, Amber Bass, dan Lay sebagai main dancer. Kelompok 2 : D.O & Krystal sebagai vocal, sulli sebagai pemain keyboard, suho plarinet, dan victoria sebagai main dancer, Kelompok 1 akan saya namakan Victory, dan kelompok 2 saya namakan Glory…"ujar tuan chanyeol dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan para pamain.

Chapter 1 end ^^ please your review..


	2. Chapter 2

Title :

Different Music

Main Cast :

-TAO EXO

-AMBER F(x)

-And Others Cast

Note :

Sekarang Author buat salah satu dari Tao EXO dan Amber F(x)

It's romance..

Bacalah sendiri dan jangan lupa untuk mereview nya, karena saya sangat membutuhkan masukan dan pendapat anda.. ^^

"_Baiklah Kelompok 1 : Luna & Chen sebagai vocal, Tao sebagai pemain gamyeong, Amber Bass, dan Lay sebagai main dancer."_

Chapter 2

Author POV

Semua peserta mengangguk dengan keputusan kepala redaksi baru mulai mengelompokkan diri mereka ke kelompoknya masing-masing.

"Baiklah sehari ini kita akan latihan habis-habisan.. sekarang kita sebaiknya berdoa terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai latihan ini.. berdoa dimulai!"chanyeol memimpin doa untuk kelancaran latihan yang akan ia bombing ."Selesai"..

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai, Victory dilantai 2 room 3, Glory dilantai 3 room 2.. Disana sudah ada guru pembimbing yang sudah menunggu kalian. Selamat berjuang! Fighting! Silahkan naik.." tak lupa chanyeol memberi semangat setelah membagi mereka diruang yang berbeda.

Setelah semuanya naik chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan dan masing-masing grup sudah mendapatkan ruangan nya.

#diruangan Victory

"Baiklah anak-anak perkenalkan saya Leeteuk. Saya akan membimbing kalian pada latihan hari ini dan besok,diharapkan agar kalian bekerja keras dan tetap kondusif, jangan ada masalah, jika ada masalah langsung bilang ke saya.. dan panggil saya abang,ok?"ya,leeteuk adalah orang yang ditunjuk chanyeol untuk membimbing grup victory.

"Ok.. Bang leeteuk"sahut semuanya stelah mendengar instruksi yang diberikan oleh leeteuk.

"Ya, Ayo kita langsung mulai saja, dimulai dari vocal, dan instrument plarinet.. nada nya disini…" leeteuk kemudian menunjukkan nada untuk keduanya. Dan latihan untuk Victory sudah dimulai.

#diruangan Glory

"Bagaimana anak-anak apakah kalian leleah menaiki lantai 3 ini?"ucap seorang pelatih bernama Kangin.

"Tidak pak kami tak lelah.."jawab amber dan di ikuti anggukan grup nya.

"Gak usah basa basi lagi, saya Kangin, pelatih kalian, kerja keras adalah kunci kesuksesan. Jika kalian ingin sukses kerja keraslah dari sekarang,Fighting!"sambung kangin.

"Baik pak! Kami akan bekerja keras."jawab tao dengan senyuman grup nya.

"kata nya ada pemain gamyeong, Tao! , wah kau hebat sekali bisa memainkan alat music ini, jarang-jarang ada anak muda yang mau memainkan alat music tradisional ini.."puji kangin melihat ada peserta yang bermain gamyeong.

"Tidak pak saya masih belum hebat, ini adalah hal yang terindah ketika memainkan gamyeong." Sahut tao.

"Hahaha kau ini lucu, seperti panda yang masih polos!"ledek kangin melihat ekspresi tao ketika menjawab.

"Ya kita mulai saja, tapi untuk Bass dan Gamyeong saya mendengar kailian sudah fasih memainkan nya. ya jadi itu mengurangi beban saya untuk melatih kalian, hahaha ayo untuk kalian berdua samakan nada ini…"kangin yang mengetahui bahwa amber dan tao sudah fasih dari sekolah nya masing masing hanya menambahkan sedikit polesan ilmu, tak perlu banyak kiranya. Amber dan tao segera mengikuti instruksi dari pelatihnya.

"Nah kan , saya sudah menduga kalian bisa! Yasudah latihan lah dengan not-not yang saya berikan tadi.."tambahnya.

"Yah pak.. tapi bagaimana kami bisa tahu not yang kami mainkan itu benar, sedangkan kami yang memainkan nya?"Tanya tao.

"Kalian pasti akan mendapatkan suara yang benar jika kalian serius.."sahut kangin. Sambil meninggalkan amber dan tao dan menuju ke member glory lainnya.

"Uhh dasar!"omel amber.

"Ya udah amber kita mulai saja ne?"ajak tao sambil membuka lembar not yang diberikan oleh pelatihnya tadi.

"Baiklah.. aku mulai duluan… jroongg.."suara bass pada baris not pertama.

"Teeng Tong teng teng tong"suara gamyeong berbunyi pada baris not pertama.

"Suara nya masuk! Yeeah! Tapi kok bisa ya suara bass dengan gamyeong! Aneh.."sahut amber..

"mungkin inilah yang dinamakan chemistry! Oops"tao bicara ceplos.

"Ahh? Maksudnya?"Tanya amber yang tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan tao.

Chapter 2 END..

Please your review, don't be siders! TBC ^^


End file.
